Ärger um Eddie
Ärger um Eddie ist die zweite Folge der Fernsehserie Und tschüss!. Zusammenfassung Eddie flieht vor ihrem Bruder Kalli und übernachtet bei Günni. Als Petra davon erfährt und eifersüchtig wird, tut Eddie zunächst alles, um den Verdacht zu verstärken, sie habe etwas mit Günni. Petra tut darauf so, als würde sie sich heimlich mit einem Büchervertreter treffen. Erst als Günni den Büchervertreter angreift, klärt Eddie alles auf. In der Gaststätte Industrie versöhnen sich alle wieder. Handlung thumb|left|Eddie und Günni unter dem Mustang Günni versucht an der Tankstelle, den Mustang wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Eddie kennt sich mit Autos aus und will ihm helfen, beschmiert dabei aber ihre neu gekauften Klamotten mit Bremsflüssigkeit und wäscht sie gleich aus. Nur mit Shirt und Slip bekleidet lässt sie sich von Günni zur Gaststätte Industrie bringen. thumb|Wampe mit dem verbrannten Essen Auf dem Schrottplatz streiten sich Kalli und Wampe, weil im Haushalt nichts mehr richtig läuft, seit Eddie weg ist. Während des Streits brennt auch noch das Essen an. Da beschließen die beiden, Eddie wieder zurückzuholen. thumb|left|Petra, Günni und Eddie in der Gaststätte In der Gaststätte Industrie unterhält Petra sich mit Raoul, als Günni mit der leicht bekleideten Eddie ankommt. Petra reagiert eifersüchtig und verlässt die Gaststätte. thumb|Raoul und Eddie in der Küche Nach Dienstschluss versucht Raoul, sich in der Küche an Eddie ranzumachen, aber die wehrt sich und bewirft ihn mit Tomaten, Eiern und Gemüse. Als Raoul immer noch nicht nachgibt, bedroht sie ihn mit einem Küchenmesser. Da hören sie Kalli und Wampe vor der Türe, und Eddie verschwindet durchs Küchenfenster. thumb|left|Kalli und Wampe fahren in die Küche Kalli und Wampe fahren mit ihren Motorrädern in die Küche und bedrohen Raoul. Als er sich mit dem Küchenmesser verteidigen will, zieht Wampe ein doppelt so langes Messer hervor. Da verrät ihnen Raoul, dass Eddie durch das Küchenfenster geflohen ist. thumb|Eddie klettert bei günni durchs Fenster Eddie klopft bei Günni ans Fenster. Günni macht ihr auf und Eddie sagt, sie habe einen schlechten Tag hinter sich und sei hundemüde. Dann legt sie sich auf Günnis Bett und schläft ein. Günni schläft auf dem Boden mit seiner Amerikafahne als Decke. thumb|left|Eddie in der Badewanne Am nächsten Morgen wacht Günni auf und findet das Bett leer. Eddie ist im Bad, als Hertha Dobrinski hereinkommt. Sie denkt, Petra sei da, und wundert sich, dass sie die Haare gefärbt hat. Günni kommt und schickt seine Mutter hinaus. Dann sagt er zu Eddie, er wolle sie wegbringen und sie solle sich anziehen. thumb|Kalli und Wampe greifen Jürgen an Kalli und Wampe sind weiter auf der Suche nach Eddie. Da sehen sie Jürgen, der gerade Frau Ronjack ihren Eintopf bringt. Sie greifen ihn an und wollen von ihm wissen, wo Eddie ist. Frau Ronjack wirft Kalli ihre Suppe ins Gesicht. Der schlägt blind zu und trifft dabei Wampe. Jürgen und Frau Ronjack ziehen sich in das Haus zurück und schließen die Türe. thumb|left|Günni bringt Eddie zum Bestattungsinstitut Günni fährt Eddie im Mustang weg. Kalli und Wampe sehen die beiden und verfolgen sie auf ihren Motorrädern. Schließlich schafft Günni es, den Mustang in einer Toreinfahrt zu verstecken, und die Motorräder rasen vorbei. Günni fährt zum Bestattungsinstitut, wo er Eddie an Zombie übergibt, der auf sie aufpassen soll. thumb|Petra mit Herrn Kubisch im Supermarkt Petra bekommt im Supermarkt Besuch von Büchervertreter Bernd-Uwe Kubisch, der die Aufmachung ihres Bücherstands lobt und versucht, mit ihr zu flirten. Hertha Dobrinski kommt und wundert sich, dass Petra ihre Haare wieder gefärbt hat, wo sie doch am Morgen in der Badewanne noch blond war. Petra ahnt, dass es Eddie war, die Frau Dobrinski gesehen hat. thumb|left|Petra stellt Günni zur Rede Günni lädt gerade leere Getränkekästen mit dem Gabelstapler. Da kommt Petra, stellt ihn zur Rede und fragt, ob Eddie auch in seinem Bett war. Günni will ihr alles erklären, findet aber nicht die richtigen Worte, so dass Petra ihn missversteht und wütend wegläuft. Günni fährt ihr mit dem Gabelstapler nach, verliert dabei aber die Getränkekästen. Herr Koch mahnt ihn, alles aufzuräumen. thumb|Petra mit Herrn Kubisch im Supermarkt Nach Dienstschluss lässt Petra sich nicht von Günni nach Hause bringen, sondern von Herrn Kubisch in seinem Audi 80 . Er lädt sie noch zum Essen ein, aber Petra sagt, sie sei nicht in der richtigen Stimmung dafür. Sie erzählt Silke, dass Günni sie mit Eddie betrügt, und Silke rät ihr, es ihm mit gleicher Münze heimzuzahlen. thumb|left|Saskia und Jürgen im Fußballstadion Jürgen nimmt Saskia mit zum Heimspiel von Rot-Weiß-Essen, weil sie noch nie im Stadion war. Auf dem Stehplatz in der Nordkurve geht es hoch her, und Saskia bekommt manchen Stoß ab. M.C. versucht, ihre Handtasche zu klauen, und beim ersten Tor überschüttet ein Fan sie versehentlich mit Bier. Da verlassen sie das Stadion. thumb|Zombie und die umgestürzten Motorräder Zombie arbeitet in der Werkstatt des Bestattungsunternehmens, während Eddie ein Romanheft liest. Als sie Hunger bekommt, fährt Zombie weg, um Pizza zu holen. Beim Imbissstand stößt er aus Versehen eine Reihe Motorräder um, darunter auch die von Kalli und Wampe, die immer noch auf der Suche nach Eddie sind. Zombie flieht mit dem Leichenwagen, und Kalli und Wampe verfolgen ihn. An einer Kreuzung verlieren Sie ihn aber aus den Augen. thumb|left|Kalli und Wampe verfolgen Jürgen und Saskia Da sehen sie Jürgen und Saskia, die gerade in Jürgens Käfer aus dem Stadion kommen, und verfolgen sie. Sie wollen von Jürgen wissen, wo Eddie ist. Am Kanal biegt Jürgen scharf ab. Kalli und Wampe kriegen die Kurve nicht und fahren über die Kaimauern hinweg ins Wasser. thumb|Günni mit Silke Als Günni zu Petra will, erzählt Silke ihm, sie sei mit dem Büchervertreter zum Essen zum Essen gegangen und sie wisse nicht, wann sie wiederkomme. In Wirklichkeit hat Petra sich im Nebenzimmer versteckt, und beide beobachten durchs Fenster, wie Günni vor dem Haus im Mustang wartet. thumb|left|Kalli und Wampe finden Eddie im Sarg Kalli und Wampe schieben ihre Motorräder nach Hause und kommen dabei am Bestattungsinstitut vorbei, wo Zombie und Eddie gerade essen. Als Zombie merkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, versteckt er Eddie in einem Sarg. Kalli und Wampe dringen in das Bestattungsinstitut ein und öffnen den Sarg, weil sie meinen, Zombie habe sich dort versteckt. Stattdessen finden sie Eddie, die sich tot stellt. Als Kalli weinend sagt, dass es ihm leid tut, wie schlecht er sie behandelt hat, richtet sie sich auf und sagt: "Das glaube ich dir nie." Die beiden meinen, einen Geist zu sehen, und schreien. Das lockt Molsch und Kaportke an, die gerade mit dem Streifenwagen am Beerdigungsinstitut vorbeifahren. Sie verhaften Kalli und Wampe. thumb|Petra deckt Günni zu Am nächsten Morgen liegt Günni immer noch schlafend im Mustang vor Petras und Silkes Wohnung. Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit schleicht sich Petra leise vorbei und deckt Günni mit seiner Jacke zu. Kurz danach wacht Günni auf und klingelt. Silke schaut zum Fenster heraus und sagt, Petra sei die ganze Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen. thumb|left|Eddie und Günni im Supermarkt Da fährt Günni zum Bestattungsinstitut und zwingt Eddie, ihn zum Supermarkt zu begleiten und Petra zu sagen, dass zwischen ihnen nichts vorgefallen ist. Eddie tut aber zunächst weiter so als habe sie mit Günni geschlafen. Petra sagt, Eddie könne Günni ruhig behalten, sie habe jetzt einen Mann gefunden, der ihr gibt, was sie braucht. thumb|Günni greift Herrn Kubisch an Als Kubisch an den Bücherstand kommt, geht Günni gleich auf ihn los. Er wirft ihn auf den Büchertisch und schlägt ihm ein Buch um die Ohren. Da sagt Eddie zu Petra, es sei doch alles nur ein kleiner Scherz gewesen, und Petra versucht, Günni zu beruhigen. Koch kommt dazu und entlässt Günni fristlos. thumb|left|Petra und Günni in der Gaststätte Industrie In der Gaststätte Industrie versöhnen sich alle wieder und spülen ihren Frust mit Alkohol runter. Günni meint, das Gute sei, dass er jetzt genug Zeit habe, sich nach einem vernünftigen Job umzugucken, weil das im Supermarkt ohnehin nichts für ihn gewesen sei. Er trinkt noch einen Schnaps und fällt nach hinten vom Hocker. Auftritte In der Reihenfolge ihres Erscheinens: Hauptfiguren * Günther Dobrinski * Eddie Grollmann * Raoul Gölsch * Petra Rentrop * René Bischof * Jürgen Jaskulke * Saskia Fernau * Silke Klever Nebenfiguren * Hugo Günzler * Karlheinz Grollmann * Wampe * Hertha Dobrinski * Frau Ronjack * Hans-Joachim Molsch * Walter Kaportke * Herr Gölsch Gastfiguren * Bernd-Uwe Kubisch * Herr Koch * M.C. Musik In dieser Folge werden unter anderem folgende Songs als Filmmusik verwendet: *"Tougher Than The Rest" von Bruce Springsteen (1987), ganz am Anfang, als Günni an der Tankstelle seinen Mustang repariert, Eddie ihm helfen will und sich dabei ihre gerade neu gekaufte Hose mit Schmieröl bekleckert *"Born in the USA" von Bruce Springsteen (1984), während Günni Eddie im Mustang von der Tankstelle zur Gaststätte Industrie bringt. *"Love Is All Around" von Wet Wet Wet (1993), als Eddie und Günni gerade in der "Industrie" ankommen, Raoul und sein Vater über die frischen Bohnen diskutieren und Petra ihre Bücher vorzeigt. *"Only To Be With You" von Roachford (1994), direkt nach "Love Is All Around", als Petra wegen Eddie eifersüchtig wird *"I'd Do Anything For Love" von Meat Loaf (1993), als Günnis Radiowecker anspringt und er entsetzt feststellt, dass Eddie nicht mehr im Bett liegt. *"Born to Be Wild" von Steppenwolf (1968), während Kalli und Wampe auf ihren Motorrädern Günni und Eddie im Mustang verfolgen. *"Bed Of Roses" von Bon Jovi (1992), als Günnis Mutter im Supermarkt auf Petra trifft und sich wundert, warum diese sich schon wieder die Haare gefärbt hat. *"Tush" von ZZ Top (1975) als Günni Jürgen zum Fußball abholen will, dieser gerade an seinem Käfer bastelt und ankündigt, dass Saskia mit kommt *"Motorbiking" von Chris Spedding (1976), während Kalli und Wampe auf ihren Motorrädern zuerst Zombie im Leichenwagen und dann Jürgen und Saskia im Käfer verfolgen. *"Keep The Faith" von Bon Jovi (1992), als Günni bei Zombie vorfährt um anschließend Eddie mitzunehmen *"Sure" von Take That (1994), als Günni mit Eddie in den Supermarkt kommt und Eddie und Petra Günni eifersüchtig machen *"Crash! Boom! Bang!" von Roxette (1993), als sich am Ende der Folge Eddie, Petra und Günni in der "Industrie" betrinken, nachdem Günni seinen Job verloren hat. Anmerkungen * Die Erstausstrahlung fand am Montag, den 15. Mai 1995 um 20:15 Uhr auf RTL Television statt. * Der Titel dieser Folge bezieht sich sowohl auf den Ärger, den Eddie mit ihrem Bruder Kalli hat, als auch auf den Ärger, den sie verursacht, weil sie so tut, als habe sie etwas mit Günni. * Die Messerszene erinnert an eine Szene aus "Crocodile Dundee" ("Das ist 'n Messer!"). Weblinks Ärger um Eddie auf der Internet Movie Database Kategorie:Folgen